powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Brother´s Keeper
Dillon & Scott are racing their cars, trying to prove who's faster, while the other Rangers watch. But the two racers stop just short of the finish line. They get out or their cars and they see they have an unwelcome visitor. Tenaya 7 crashes the party with Grinders. Plus a Lightning Bot shows up and zaps Dillon. Our heroes Morph and take on the Grinders, while the Black Ranger battles Tenaya 7. The battle ends after Tenaya blasts the Black Ranger, and then leaves. Scott & Dillon are back to trying to prove who's car is faster. Lightning Bot & Tenaya 7 watch as the Rangers leave, and Tenaya informs Venjix that the mission was a success. That night, when Dr. K see Summer reading over Scott & Dillon's statistics, Dr. K tries to help her decide on who Summer cares more for. Well, at least in Dr. K's own mathematical genius way. The alarm sounds, alerting them that the city shields are being manually overridden from inside of the Ranger's base. They enter the lab to find Dillon, not under his own control, jerking out wires and shutting off the shields. The others try and fight Dillon to get him to stop. Scott soon finds the Venjix Mind Control Device on the back of Dillon's neck. Summer is then able to kick it off of him. At the Venjix base, the evil group soon sees the city shields powering back up. But Tenaya 7 is confident that Ranger Black will soon join them. With Dillon back to normal, Dr. K has him strapped to a chair and runs a scan on him. When the remote bug was activated, it downloaded an acceleration upgrade into the viral hardware all ready growing inside Ranger Series Black. The Venjix Hardware inside him is now taking over his biological being at a rate 50 times greater than it was before. There's no way of knowing when Dillon will loose complete control. The team realizes that since the Lightning Bot activated the device, if they could get the circuit board from the bot, they might be able to at least slow the virus, inside Dillon, back to its original pace. But that would require luring the bot back into the city. Dillon, no longer wanting to put his teammates & Corinth at risk, loads up and is ready to return to the wastelands outside the city, but Scott won't have it. Scott chains the two of them together at the wrists. Even as Dillon almost still tries to speed out and leave, Scott stays firm in his decision, and Dillon stops to stay with the team. When Scott turns to Ziggy for the spare key, well it turns out the one Scott threw out was the spare, as the original key Ziggy lost in a magic act he did last month. Dr. K begins lowering the shields, so that Venjix will believe Dillon has disabled them, and send the Lightning Bot back into the city. So as Scott & Dillon try to go about their lives, Scott makes it a point to makes Dillon's life a pain. That night, as each Ranger has to sleep in their own car, Dillon asks Scott why he chained the two of them together to keep Dillon around, and risk the city's safety in order to save Dillon. When the Lightning Bot returns to the city, Blue, Yellow & Green respond, leaving the Chain Gang Rangers back at the base. Green Ranger ties to fight the bot, but isn't sure what area not to attack, so as not to damage the circuit board they need. Having sat back enough, Scott & Dillon rush to the city to help the others. The two Morph, break the ties that bind, and take the Lightning Bot out with their Wheel Blasters. The bot goes big, but the Rangers take him down for good with the Zenith Megazord. Yellow Ranger retrieves the circuit board needed from the rubble. As every is working, Dillon looses control again as the virus starts to take hold. Scott, Summer & Ziggy try to stop him while Flynn tries to break the code of the Venjix Chip. But he can't decrypt it without the base code, the original code that was used to create the Venjix Virus. Just as Dillon is about to blast everyone, he returns to normal. Summer looks at the data and see that the virus has returned back to its normal growth rate. Doctor K explains that she entered the base code, allowing Dillon to return to normal. She tells them that she knew the base code because she wrote it. Everything they & the world has been through, is all her fault.